


Grinch

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [15]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Acts Tough on the Outside But is Really A Big 'Ole Softy, Drabble, Failed Attempt at Being a Secret Santa, Secret Santa, Short, christmas surprise, grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a mean one, Mr. Grinch.<br/>He's sour and he's pouty, and he never ever smiles~</p>
<p>Yet, his heart is made of gold, and he really does show it every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinch

"Kuro-puu! What are you getting me for Christmas this year?" Mokuna asked Kurogane as she tried cuddling against him. He just grunted out "nothing," and left annoyed.  
"Kuro-tan~" Fai cooed. Kurogane just rolled his eyes as he asked annoyed, "what?!"  
"Oh nothing," Fai said. "I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas is all" he said with a smile. Kurogane just rolled his eyes.  
"Are you looking forward to Christmas?" Syaoran asked with a bit of concern laced in his voice. Kurogane looked at him briefly and immediately identified the reason.  
"No! I hate Christmas!" was his abrupt response.  
"Why is Kurogane upset?" Sakura asked as said person stormed out of the shop and into the snow covered streets.  
"Don't mind him," Mokuna told the worried girl.  
"He's just a silly old Grinch," Fai finished.  
With curiosity in his eyes, Syaoran asked, "What's a Grinch?"  
A teasing smile came over Fai's face as he dramatically said "a mean old monster who hates Christmas and doesn't like people celebrating."

Sakura and Syaoran looked toward the spot where Kurogane last stood. The definition did seem to make sense, but it just didn't seem like their Kurogane.

~Christmas morning~

"Who left these under the Christmas tree?" Fai asked, the tease evident in his voice.

There was a box of sweets for Mokuna, a gold necklace with pink feathers on it for Sakura, a mini archeology kit for Syaoran, and a joke book for Fai so if he ever needed a reason to smile, he could just look through the book.

Kurogane just cleared his throat, embarrassment all over his face as he said, "Well I'm sure that person didn't know anything. Those are horrible presents!"

The rest of the gang just smiled and silently gave him their thanks.


End file.
